ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 03)
Chapter 03 features Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann investigating the Aldridge Mansion and encountering Gertrude Aldridge's ghost followed by Erin getting fired. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Tour Guide Garrett *Ed Mulgrave Jr. *Gertrude Aldridge *Dean Harold Filmore *Doctor Gibbons *Margaret *Phil Hudson *Samantha Equipment *P.K.E. Meter *Sony 4K Camcorder *Ghost News website Terms *AP-xH Shift Items *Pringles *Filmore's Bowl of chocolates *Erin's Plant in a Box Environmental *Ectoplasm Locations *Aldridge Mansion Museum *Columbia University Plot At the start of the investigation, Abby turned on the P.K.E. Meter, checked the settings, and verified it was operating normally. Holtzmann held a can of Original Flavor Pringles under one arm while filming the investigation with a Sony 4K Camcorder. Erin was curious about it and Abby explained its function to her. Erin asked if it really worked. Abby scoffed but admitted she was never in the vicinity of a ghost before to fully realize its capabilities. Abby tried unsuccessfully to open the basement door but got a strange reading. Erin tried to push the camcorder away but Holtzmann pointed it back at her and asked where she got the world's tiniest bow tie from then what it was like to walk around in high heels all day. Erin replied the bow tie came with the shirt and it wasn't fun walking in heels. Abby called Holtzmann over to the library. Erin stepped on Ectoplasm then witnessed the basement door open. She thought she was being pranked again but both denied they opened the door. Erin then thought it was Garrett and Mulgrave but Abby pointed out they were still outside across the street. The P.K.E. Meter suddenly spun furiously then Abby and Erin experienced an AP-xH Shift. Holtzmann directed their attention to the door. They observed a blue glow coming from the basement, Abby took over with the camcorder and recorded. Gertrude Aldridge soon flew to them. Erin couldn't believe Holtzmann was eating Pringles. Erin decided to communicate with it. Abby cautioned her it could be a malevolent entity. Erin introduced herself and was ecto-projected on by Gertrude at 2:09 pm. They hurried outside and Holtzmann spotted her first. They watched Gertrude fly away at 2:14 pm. They celebrated. Abby and Erin hugged but the former remembered the latter was slimed. Holtzmann danced and whooped. Erin emphatically declared ghosts were real. After the interaction, a video of it was posted online by Abby. Dr. Bronstein saw it re-blogged on Reddit from the Ghost News website and brought it to Filmore's attention. Erin tried to play coy about being in the video. He explained those given tenure become representatives of Columbia. Erin quickly accepted. Filmore continued and stated the video did not represent Columbia, indicating she was being fired on the grounds that she no longer met Columbia's standards. Erin took the walk of shame down the hall with her belongings in a box, including her plant, and made up stories so no one thought she was fired. But was really obvious she was fired. Phil pretended to be studying a chart on the wall and ignored Erin. She played it off. See Also *(Deleted Scene): Past Lives Trivia *The Sony 4K Camcorder seems to specifically be a Sony AX33 4K Camcorder, because the AX53 wasn't released when Ghostbusters 2016 was filmed. Also, in a picture of Jillian holding it, it reads 20.6 vaguely on it. *Erin joked the P.K.E. Meter looked like a cotton candy maker.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 3 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:18:01-00:18:02). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "Looks like one of those things that makes cotton candy." *Kate McKinnon added Holtzmann's world's tiniest bowtie question in the Aldridge Mansion Museum.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:18:36-00:18:38). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "That was Kate. Yeah, that--that's a Kate McKinnon." *Abby thinks the world of Erin's mother.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 3 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:19:06-00:19:09). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "Just your mama. No, actually, I think the world of your mom." *Erin, Holtzmann, and Abby's encounter with Gertrude Aldridge resembles Peter, Egon, and Ray's encounter with the Library ghost in the first movie - lack of equipment other than a P.K.E. Meter, not Ghostbusters yet, one tries to talk to it, one gets Ectoplasm stuck on themselves, one records with a camcorder, and the ghost briefly transmogrifies. *Gertrude was worked by effects house Iloura.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "One of the key ghosts the Illoura team helped design was Gertrude, seen early on in the film when the team interact with the tour guide played by Zach Woods." *Bess Rous wore a LED light suit and was placed in a rig that took her up and down.The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Line reads: "To be able to get Bess Rous, who was one of my actors in Other Space, I thought that would be great if she was the ghost the museum scene. So we got here in this LED light suit, and put her on this rig that took her up and down." *For one take, Rous unexpectedly screamed and scared Kristen Wiig and all the others.The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Line reads: "But then she could interact with my cast, and even surprise them. At one point, she did this thing where they didn't expect it: she just screamed. It scared the shit out of Kristen and all the others. It was great." *Abby identifies Gertrude as a Class 4 apparition. One of the few things preserved from the prime continuity is the Classification System for paranormal entities. *It was scripted that Holtzmann keeps snacking throughout the investigation. Feig chose Pringles because it was easiest to haul around the can. Pringles wasn't interested in being an official sponsor but Feig kept it in anyway.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 25:28-25:57 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "We had it scripted that she was just snacking the whole time because it would be really fun in that thing y'know for a joke in a very tense moment. Someone bites into a chip and scares the shit out of you. So yeah, it just became Pringles because it was just easier for her to carry around. We have no deal with Pringles I will tell you that. It's not like we're making any kind of money from Pringles which because at first I was like, 'Hey, let's get a deal with Pringles!' but they're like they didn't want anything to do with us. I have to change it to something else! But it's a can, the only chip that comes in a can I can think of." *The one liner was changed in a key scene involving the Pringles from "Just try saying no to these salty parabolas!"Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Theatrical Edition; Chapter 3 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:17:28-00:17:30). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Just try saying no to these salty parabolas." in the theatrical release to "Once you pop..." in the Extended Edition.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 3 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:19:59). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Once you pop..." **"Once you pop..." is in reference to "Once you pop, you can't stop!" the Pringles slogan. *Gertrude's ecto-projecting on Erin mirrors Regan's projectile vomit in "The Exorcist". *When Erin is first filmed, the time on the camera reads "1:29" then "2:09" when she's ecto-projected on. The times were likely a carry over from the filming of the scene and not adjusted for continuity. *Erin Gilbert is fired from Columbia University for conducting research into the paranormal much like Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Peter Venkman in the first movie. *Dean Filmore's office was filmed in the dining room of the Stonehurst estate Waltham, Massachusetts.Waltham Patch "'Ghostbusters' Starts Filming in Waltham This Week" 9/15/15 The ornate fireplace and door behind Erin is indicative of the dining room. *Dean Filmore plays the video on YouTube but says it was seen on Reddit. *Erin's walk of shame scene was filmed in the Emmanuel College's Administration Building in Boston.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 2 (Movie Rundown)" 6/10/18 *When Erin was fired: **In the theatrical edition, she claimed cats were found in her wall so she had to leave her office. **In the extended edition, she claimed mold was found in her office, was taking her plant out for some air, and sometimes liked to put all her stuff in a box and use it as weights. *After Erin is fired, the top of her framed University of Michigan Bachelor's Degree can be seen in her box. *In Chapter 8, of the extended edition, Erin specifically refers to Phil's inaction when she got terminated. *The front of the RI Wraparound Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #3 features Abby wearing the helmet when she first appears in the Chapter 3. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the second image is from Chapter 3 when they see Gertrude Aldridge in the Aldridge Mansion Museum. Winston Zeddemore appears in place of Abby, holding their P.K.E. Meter, while Holtzmann records with the Sony 4K Camcorder. References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter03_img01.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img02.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img03.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img04.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img05.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img06.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img07.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img08.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img09.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img10.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img11.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img12.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img13.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img14.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img15.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img16.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img17.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img18.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img19.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img20.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img21.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img22.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img23.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img24.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img25.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img26.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img27.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img28.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img29.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img30.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img31.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img32.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img33.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img34.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img35.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img36.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img37.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img38.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img39.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img40.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img41.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img42.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img43.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img44.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_img45.jpg| Special Framing While the majority of the movie is framed at 2.39:1, with black bars at the top and the bottom of the screen to put it in a 16:9 aspect ratio, a few shots have special effects that leak out of the movie image and extended over the black bars. This gallery subsection shows some of these shots uncropped. gb2016_chapter03_special28.jpg| gb2016_chapter03_special31.jpg| Behind the Scenes GB2016Chapter03WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter03WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter03GhostsofGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter03GhostsofGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette BessRousGhostsofGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette BessRousGhostsofGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette BessRousGhostsofGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette BessRousGhostsofGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess01.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess02.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess03.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess04.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess05.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess06.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess07.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin GertrudeAldridgeIlouraVFXProcess08.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel up to when Gertrude vomits on Erin AldridgeMansionEdlundVimeo02.jpg|Vomit scene before Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura AldridgeMansionEdlundVimeo03.jpg|Vomit scene before Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura GB2016Chapter03WorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter03WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter03WorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter03WorldOfTheGhostbusters08.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter03WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter03WorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter03MeetTheTeam01.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter03MeetTheTeam02.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter03MeetTheTeam03.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette Secondary Canon AnswerTheCallIDW101Issue6-1.jpg|Homage seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:GB:2016 Chapters